


only in summertime

by futile_devices



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, LYN CANT SWIM !, THEYRE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!, THEYRE JUST BEIN SILLY OK. NO FORMALITIES. NO OBLIGATIONS, a little thing to hopefully boost my luck for getting lyn tonight, no i dont remember anything from fates so., ref to rp stuff, summer alts, talking about lilith floatie, this is friendship baby!, this is rlly short it was just fun times., trying to tag them was weird realizing that there was slash but i assure you this is not., unlikely friends yes but friends nonetheless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futile_devices/pseuds/futile_devices
Summary: lyn takes the floatie from his grip, which is loose enough and loosens more when she reaches for it across the space between him. she moves it in the air a bit, before lightly whacking his shoulder with it which receives a startled noise from him. “i don’t think he looked like a fish though. or a bird? bird fish? what kind of dragon is this, the person, anyway?”[a nohrian prince and a sacaen lady go to the beach]





	only in summertime

lyn could lose herself in the sunlight. the way it dances on the gold the walk on, how it glimmers, reflecting crystals off cerulean waves. its gentle and warm embrace over the skin which it has kissed, lovingly. when the wind takes from it, the sun and sky mingling together, running their fingers through her hair. it is a joy so palpable in the sunlight that finds its home on the face of every relaxed beach goer. it is freedom in the sunlight, as lyn laughs, turning her head to her companion beside her. 

“it isn’t  _ so _ bad.” lyn gestures to the floatie that xander carries. “it’s kinda cute, really.” 

her companion is, well, in lyn’s opinion, less inclined to show the enjoyment on his face, but she knows its there as the sunlight catches his eyes. out of whatever predisposed notion of how and for what exactly a time like this should be enjoyed for, but she knows him. that he is having fun, even in a hidden grin that peeks out from his lips. “if you were carrying a water toy-” 

“floatie, i believe”

“ _ floatie _ of someone you once knew, i am certain you would find it as strange as well.” the prince finishes, holding the lilith floatie (plus!) higher for lyn. “i am grateful that they lent it. however, it is, as i said, strange.” 

lyn supposes that’s fair; to put anyone’s likeness to a toy is, in general terms, weird. she takes a few more seconds to think about, then bursts into laughter again at the thought of, to what lyn believes is the only comparable person, a nils floatie. water toy. whatever it was called. neither of them seem familiar with beach terms anyway. 

no, neither of them knew how to swim, either, putting an unspoken ‘we are not going too deep into the water’ between them. not that lyn wanted to do more than get her feet wet and jump over the crashing waves. she didn’t think xander would be quite up for that, but who knew. he’s more of the type of an introspective walk on the shore, lyn thinks, but that’s fine as well. who says they can’t do both. no closing time on the beach, and summer isn’t going to end anytime soon. the sunlight is still there for the both of them, two heroes from bleak pasts, showing them freedom that one missed and the other was denied. 

or maybe it is too much to think so deeply into one day of relaxation, but the crown prince could only admit in the quiet of his thoughts that he would not wish for a day like this to end, in some selfish way because here, in this sunlit moment, he is not the crown prince of nohr, firstborn of garon, paragon knight. he is xander, a man who can’t swim and who carries a floatie of an astral dragon and who is walking on the beach because he wants to. he turns to lyn in her outburst, some concern but mostly confusion playing on his features, “did i say something funny?” it’s genuine, truly. he’s never been quite the comedian, unless you could count a grim irony that could, if read correctly, be construed as humorous. 

“no, no!” she is still laughing, both at her thoughts and his furrowed brow. its very him. “i just- i just thought about- well you said someone that i knew in a floatie- it was- i had a friend who was a dragon too, well, two friends actually. siblings. well, we didn’t know they were dragons at the time, but they were. i thought of him is all. as the floatie. so yes, xander, you did.” 

he stares at her quizzically. 

lyn takes the floatie from his grip, which is loose enough and loosens more when she reaches for it across the space between him. she moves it in the air a bit, before lightly whacking his shoulder with it which receives a startled noise from him. “i don’t think he looked like a fish though. or a bird? bird fish? what kind of dragon is this, the person, anyway?” 

there’s easily a question of ‘ _ why did you whack me with my own water toy-floatie- whatever it was’ _ on his mind, but he answers instead, though slightly perturbed, told of in a stillness in his voice. “astral, i believe.” he waits a few seconds. “are you going to give it back?” 

the floatie, of course. 

the lady takes a few moments to ponder, staring intently at her friend, and then her eyes brighten up, sunlight itself from them. “i’ll trade you, how about that?” her grin is clear, shining.

“lyn, i don’t know how to use a bow.”

“no, not that!” she drags out the ‘no’ a bit, but gets on with her point. “can you bend down a bit?” 

that’s almost asking for a short joke. if he were anyone else, he might have gone for it. it isn’t simply his own formal disposition that stops him. he accidentally did so, once, a lifetime ago. 

lyn still has not let go of the fact that she had beat him  _ in a wedding dress.  _ the start of a lovely friendship, really. she is grateful for it, but also is far too quick to action on insults, however small they can be. he didn’t mean it then, not as what she took it as, but what else was she supposed to expect. 

instead, he replies with a simple alright, doing just so. he might have, even now, in their more casual talks, but not when she still has the floatie in her hand. 

he looks a little weird standing in that manner, but lyn doesn’t say that. 

she places the lilith floatie beside him first, and then reaches to her head, pulling one of the yellow hibiscuses from her hair and tucks it underneath one of his curls. lyn is smiling all the while, as the sunlight plays in his own gold, on the yellow that they now both share. “there you go.” it isn’t teasing as much as her other words have been, but softer, gentler. 

he is smiling too, lyn realizes, which only makes her smile wider. she wishes he would do it more, but then again, she wishes everyone would. especially xander though, for such a stern and haunted prince, soon to be king, he deserved it. 

xander picks up the floatie as he stands back up, a silly thank you on his lips that he knows she would refuse if he spoke it, so instead, he asks, “where to next?”    
  



End file.
